Rio Survival: Together strong
by Nightfly123
Summary: All is well for Blu and his family and friends until a old enemy arrives but this time, he is not alone. A mysterious bird is also here to disrupt the peace that had endured since the defeat of Marcol and the loggers. Now to make matters worse, some human hunters have come to try and force the Spix Macaws to abandon their home. Can Blu and his family and friends survive?.
1. peace in the Amazon

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 1 for Rio Survival: Together Strong which is the first of a six story series. I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

In the Amazon Jungle,The Spix Macaws are living in peace ever since the defeat of Marcol AKA Big Boss and the loggers. Now it was night time and the Spix Macaws were having a party to celebrate the occasion. Especially one familiar Spix Macaw family.

"This is a amazing party, do you think Blu?" asked Jewel, smiling as she danced with her mate.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one Jewel, this is a amazing party" said Blu, also smiling as they kept on dancing.

Meanwhile, Jewel's aunt Mimi was in her hollow staring out into the night sky sighing as she remembers someone who she hasn't met in a long time.

"You're thinking about 'him'?" asked a voice which made Mimi turn only to see her younger brother Eduardo standing behind her.

"Yeah" said Mimi, turning back to looking out the hollow.

"Ok, I guess I shall see you tomorrow" said Eduardo. "Night Mimi".

"Night Eduardo" said Mimi, as Eduardo left the hollow.

Meanwhile 150 years in the future, a male blue Spix Macaw was flying about trying to find the perfect spot to open a portal back home so he can be reunited with his friends and family.

The Spix Macaw was using a satellite dish-like scanner to find his way back home.

"Aww man, at this rate I am going to be stuck here for a long time" said the Spix Macaw as he kept on trying until he had finally found the perfect spot which was in a abandoned car park and on top of lamppost.

The Spix Macaw then flew on top of a lamppost and used the satellite scanner to open a portal and fly through while cheering as he knew that he was going back home at last.

Back in the present, Blu and Jewel had stopped dancing and were sitting on one of the trees so they can enjoy the view of the moon.

"Things sure have changed a lot" said Blu, who was cuddling Jewel which she enjoyed.

"Yeah" said Jewel, sadly which Blu noticed.

"Jewel?, what's wrong?" asked Blu, concerned.

"Blu even though I am happy to have been reunited with my father and aunt Mimi but they is someone else apart from my mum that I miss" said Jewel.

"Who?" asked Blu, confused.

"My uncle Lucas even though I can't remember him, dad told me about him when I was five years-old and he told me that he and Lucas were the best of brothers" said Jewel.

"Wait a minute!, you're uncle Lucas is your father's brother?" asked Blu, confused which Jewel Nodded to. "Wow, what happened to him?".

This made Jewel very upset as she began to cry on his shoulder and Blu comforted her by stroking her back until she was ready to continue speaking.

"If you don't want to tell me then that's fine" said Blu.

"No, I have got to tell you" said Jewel.

"Ok" said Blu.

"I was told by aunt Mimi that my father was angry with my uncle for some strange reason and he was killed in a accident" said Jewel.

"What kind of accident?" asked Blu.

"I don't know because every time I had tried to ask how my uncle was killed, they wouldn't tell me" said Jewel, fighting back tears of sadness.

"Whoa" said Blu, shocked.

"Yeah, also do you want to know what makes this more unbearable?" said Jewel.

"What is it?" asked Blu.

"My uncle was also in love with aunt Mimi and that's what makes this so hard" said Jewel.

"Don't worry Jewel, I bet you have made your uncle proud" said Blu, stroking her cheek with his wing. "Wherever he is".

Jewel smiled before kissing Blu on the beak which he gladly accepted and soon they were making out until they heard something that made them both turn to see a portal that has been opened.

"What is that?" asked Jewel, shocked.

"Some kind of portal" answered Blu making Jewel look at him in shock which he noticed.

"During my time with Linda, I would watch a lot of movies and some would include portals" said Blu, nervously.

"That's ok Blu, I believe you" said Jewel, smiling at him to show that she was ok with it which made Blu smile back before turning in time to see a Spix Macaw come flying out of the portal.


	2. Meeting a long-lost Uncle

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After seeing a mysterious male Spix Macaw flying out of the portal, Blu and Jewel immediately flew to meet him so they can try and help the seemly lost mysterious Spix Macaw that had landed on the ground.

"Hello, Am Blu and this is my mate Jewel" said Blu, introducing both himself and Jewel.

When the mysterious Spix Macaw heard the word 'Jewel' that was when he turned round and revealed himself.

The mysterious Spix Macaw bears a close resemblance to Eduardo except that his hair has a horizontal silver streak along the sides of it. He also possesses some unusually long sideburns and his talons are like a polydactyl but also he has four toes on each feet. He is wearing a black coat with multiple pockets on the inside and a item that appears to be a stun rod rested on his back.

Underneath his black coat, he wears a black shirt and leggings. He also dons some bulky black boots and a brown belt that swings from his shoulder, a tattered black cape and a grey scarf. He has a gold dot on either side of his glasses and a crack on the lens.

"Did you just say Jewel?" asked the mysterious bird, shocked.

"Yeah-hang on a minute!, you know her?" asked Blu, confused.

"I have known her ever since her name was first brought up" replied the mysterious Spix Macaw, smiling.

"If you don't me asking?" asked Jewel. "Who are you?".

"My Name is Lucas" replied the mysterious Spix Macaw, sadly. "Brother of Eduardo and uncle to you...Jewel".

Jewel was trying to fight back tears of joy of finally meeting her long-lost uncle and eventually she hugged him which he gladly returned.

"I miss you so much uncle Lucas" said Jewel, crying on his shoulder with happiness.

"Yeah, same here Jewel" replied Lucas, also trying to fight back tears of Joy. "Same here".

They continued to hug each other for five minutes until they had finally broke apart while ending up with Lucas holding both of Jewels wings with his own.

"Look at you, all grown up and so beautiful" said Lucas, smiling. "Just like your Mother".

"You know, my father said the same thing when I had came back here" said Jewel, smiling before continuing. "And I didn't come alone".

"I can see that" chuckled Lucas, happily before looking at Blu. "So, Blu is it?".

"Oh, yes- sir- that's- me" said Blu, nervously which made.

"Just call me Lucas" said Lucas, smiling before hugging Blu who gratefully hugged back.

"He also knows a lot about humans" said Jewel which made Lucas accidently drop Blu in shock.

"Really?" asked Lucas, happily.

"Yes really" answered Jewel happily.

"This is INCREDIBLE!" shouted Lucas in happiness before hugging Blu again. "I am so glad, I am not the only Spix Macaw who loves humans".

"Wait a minute, you also love Humans?" asked Blu, shocked.

"Yep and I even have some human technology that I have brought with me" said Lucas, smiling before turn sad. "Which Eduardo doesn't approve of".

"Hang on a sec- are you saying that the human technology has something to do with you being dead?" asked Blu which made Lucas chuckle light-heartedly.

"Dead?-I was never dead but I believe that you two need to know the truth" said Lucas, beginning his story.

 _Flashback_

(Lucas V.O) "It _happened before you were born Jewel. You see, me and your dad were the best of brothers and the only thing that we wanted was to be noticed and we would play pranks on each other while also getting into trouble for our childlike behaviour._

 _"Catch me if you can" challenged the younger Lucas, smiling._

 _"I will catch you, just you wait" responded the younger Eduardo, also smiling._

 _One day, your father told me the news that brought joy to our hearts forever. I was told that Eduardo's wife Rosana was pregnant and that only brought us closer together._

 _"Hey Lucas, you won't believe what I have to tell you" said Eduardo, excitedly._

 _"what is it?" asked Lucas._

 _"Rosana is pregnant" said Eduardo, happily._

 _"Really?" asked Lucas, happily which Eduardo nodded to at once. "I am going to be a uncle"._

 _Unfortunely it wasn't meant to last because in the following months I had been going away from the safety of the jungle to see some humans carrying strange objects that they call 'guns' which got me interested about these humans._

 _Also During those months, I fell in love with your aunt, Mimi who to me was the girl of my dreams and we loved each other more than life itself and we always kissed each other on the beak whenever we get the chance. You could say that we were like the most cheekiest couple in the jungle._

 _One fateful day, I was working on a project to create a portal which I had hoped could lead to a another dimension but before I could put it to the test that was when your father appeared and he was enraged to see a 'Human' object in the hollow which I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen and soon we could into a fight which ended up with Eduardo smashing a button that caused me to be sucked into the portal._

 _I had no idea where I was until I saw some flying objects which the Humans called cars and that made me realize that I had travelled 150 years into the future where I soon would start getting weapons that were from the future._

 _I knew that I had to get back home somehow and it took me many years to try until I was successful and I then flew through the portal and back here"._

After Lucas had finished his story about what happened, Blu and Jewel were looking at him in shock as they taken aback by the fact that Lucas had gone into the future.

"Whoa that must of been hard" said Blu, shocked.

"Yes it was and do you know what hurt me the most?" asked Lucas.

"What did hurt you the most, Lucas?" asked Blu, confused.

"The thing that hurt me the most was not witnessing the birth of my niece" answered Lucas, looking at Jewel when he said the word 'niece'.

"So that's the reason why you have been missing?" asked Jewel.

"Yep" said Lucas, sadly. "That's the reason why I have been missing all of these years".

Before Jewel can ask Lucas a another question, they heard the sound of familiar voices heading which turned out to be Aunt Mimi, Taigo, Bia, Carla, Roberto and Eduardo himself.

"Jewel, we have been worried for you when we-" said Mimi before looking at Lucas which had made her cut off her own sentence.

"Mimi?" asked Lucas, shocked.

"Lucas?" asked Mimi, also shocked before eventually realizing it is him. "LUCAS!".

Mimi and Lucas then hugged each other before staring into each others eyes which they then leaned forward which ended with their beaks touching as they were now kissing each other with passion and love that they still had for each other.

When they had finally broke apart that was when Eduardo then stepped in.

"Hi Lucas" said Eduardo, smiling.

"Hi Eduardo" said Lucas, also smiling before they then hugged each other which continued for 5 minutes until they had finally broke apart.

"I missed you bro" said Eduardo, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, same here" said Lucas before smirking. "And I bet you still can't count to 300".

"Oh yes, I can" answered Eduardo, also smirking.

"Show me then" challenged Lucas which Eduardo accepted without hesitation. "How do you make 300?".

"Easy, 200 add 200 equals 300" said Eduardo, smiling before Lucas shook his head in mock disappointment before also smiling.

"Wrong" said Lucas, making Eduardo lose his smile.

"How is that wrong?" asked Eduardo, shocked.

"Because 200 + 200 = 400" said Lucas, before once again smirking. "The correct sum is 200 + 100 = 300".

Eduardo could only look on in shock although Lucas then started explaining the other sums.

"So 500 + 500 = 1000" said Lucas, proud of himself, "while 1000 + 1000 = 2000 and-".

Lucas was the cut off when he saw Taigo, Bia and Carla who were standing next to their mother and father.

"Blu?, Jewel?" asked Lucas, shocked before pointing at Taigo, Bia and Carla. "Are these kids yours?".

"Yes they are" said Blu and Jewel at the same time.

"This is only get's better!" said Lucas, happily as he ran forward before stopping knowing that Taigo and his sisters are shy. "Sorry if I scared you kids".

"Mom, who is he?" asked Taigo, pointing at Lucas.

"He is my long-lost uncle" said Jewel, making Taigo and his sisters look at their mother and Lucas in amazement.

"Really?" asked Bia, happily.

"Yeah" said Jewel, smiling.

"Let's go and meet him" suggested Carla which her younger sister and brother agreed to before they tackled Lucas to the ground in happiness.

"So what are your names?" asked Lucas, smiling.

"Lucas. This is Carla, Bia and Taigo" said Jewel, introducing her and Blu's three children.

"Pleased to meet you sir" said Bia, smiling.

"There is no sir when I am around young lady" said Lucas, smiling. "You can call me papa Lucas if you like?".

"Papa" said Bia, happily.

"I like that name" said Carla with Taigo nodding in agreement. "Its has a nice ring to it".

"Well, should we get going?" asked Lucas.

"Yep" said Blu.

"Hi Lucas, am Roberto" said Roberto, introducing himself.

"Very nice to meet you Roberto" said Lucas, smiling as they walked on with no idea that their every move was being watched.

"Hmm, so far everything is going according to plan" said a evil voice before laughing Evilly. "HAHAHAHAAHAHA".


	3. Darren the Carrion Crow

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

A day has passed since Lucas had returned from the future and reunited with his family and friends. The news of Lucas's return had spread like wild fire.

That night, a party was being held to celebrate the return of Lucas with Nico and Pedro leading the way.

Everyone including Mimi was there apart from Lucas, who for some mysterious reason was taking quite a long time.

"I wonder what is taking Lucas son long" said Mimi, worriedly. " I don't want him to miss his own party".

"Don't worry Mimi, am sure that he will come" assured Eduardo, smiling.

At that Moment, Lucas appeared and everyone saw that he had changed his clothes from yesterday.

He was wearing a tan coat, red turtleneck sweater with a black belt that slings across his chest, black leggings and brown boots that are coated in dirt.

"Sorry am late, everyone" apologized Lucas which everyone accepted.

"What took you so long?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, We were worried that you will miss your own party" said Pedro which made Lucas chuckle.

"Don't worry, I would never miss my own party" replied Lucas. "I have been getting changed into these clothes which took longer than I thought".

"It's ok man, we forgive you" said Nico.

"Yeah, we forgive you" said Pedro.

"Thanks guys" said Lucas, before walking over to Mimi.

"Hey Sweetheart" said Mimi, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you?".

"Am fine" said Lucas, smiling before looking at the night sky. "Beautiful night, right?".

"Yeah" said Mimi, also smiling before looking at Lucas who is holding his wing out to her.

"Mimi, do mind if I have this dance?" asked Lucas, kindly.

"With pleasure" said Mimi, still smiling as she took his wing and they walked to the dance floor where they began to dance.

They were doing the same dance that Blu and Jewel did when they first danced.

After dancing, Lucas and Mimi then flew to one of the trees and sat down while watching the moon.

"You know Lucas, I always thought you shone like the moon" said Mimi, smiling as Lucas cuddled her in his wings.

"And I always thought you are as beautiful as the blue sky" said Lucas, also smiling.

Mimi and Lucas then looked into each others eyes for while before they leaned towards each other which ended with them kissing each other on the beak and it lasted for 5 minutes until they heard a cough behind them which made them break apart.

When they turned round, they saw a Spix Macaw wearing a jacket that bears the insignia of the U.S army.

"Hello Lucas, my apprentice" said the Spix Macaw, smiling.

"SULLIVAN!" shouted Lucas, happily before hugging his mentor.

"You know this guy?" asked Mimi, shocked.

"Yep, he is my mentor" said Lucas before introducing both Mimi and Sullivan. "Mimi this is Sullivan, Sullivan this is my girlfriend Mimi".

"It's pleasure to meet you" said Mimi, smiling holding out her wing for a wing-shake.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Sullivan, accepting the wing-shake before kissing Mimi's wing in respect making her blush.

"So why are you here, Sullivan?" asked Lucas, standing next to Mimi and putting his wing around her waist.

"I have come to tell that on my here, I have heard what seems to be a Spix Macaw screaming in pain" said Sullivan, making Mimi and Lucas look at him in shock.

"From where?" asked Lucas, shocked.

"From the north" said Sullivan.

"Mimi, I will go with Sullivan and see if the Spix Macaw is ok while you will go and get the others" said Lucas.

"Ok but be careful" said Mimi, worriedly.

"I will" said Lucas, kissing Mimi on the beak before flying away.

After what seems to be hours, Lucas and Sullivan had finally arrived at the spot where Sullivan claimed he had heard a Spix Macaw scream in pain.

"I will check it while you will go and help Mimi get the others" said Lucas.

"Ok" said Sullivan, flying back the way he had came.

Lucas then walked around the area which was a forest with trees having strange symbols on it which Lucas thought was familiar but he couldn't remember where.

Meanwhile, Mimi had finished telling the others about what has happened.

"Seriously?" asked Eduardo, shocked.

"Yes and Lucas has told me to bring all of you so we can try and help the poor thing" said Mimi.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Pedro.

"I will take you" said a voice which made everyone turn to see Sullivan who had landed.

"Who are you?" asked Nico.

"I am Sullivan, Lucas's mentor" said Sullivan.

"Whoa, Lucas has a mentor?" said Raphael. "He hasn't told us that".

"I know but we will have to hurry" said Sullivan.

"Where's Blu?" asked Roberto, confused.

"He should be coming back from playing with the kids" said Jewel, nervously.

"Don't worry, I will tell him about what has happened" said Sullivan, kindly. "Now go, Lucas needs our help".

When the Jewel and the others have disappeared from sight, Sullivan then went to one of the forests and hid until Blu had finally came.

"Jewel!?, guys!?" shouted Blu, wondering where they were until Sullivan then flew from his hiding spot and hit Blu's pressure point making him go to the ground paralyzed.

Sullivan then flew to his hollow where he kept his work and started to break it until there were only scatters remains of his work.

Sullivan then flew back to Blu and picked him up before flying back to his hollow where he gently laid Blu down among the remains of his work so that it looks like Blu had destroyed his work.

After that Sullivan then flew north and in a matter of hours, he had finally found Lucas and the rest of the tribe.

Meanwhile, Lucas and the rest of the Spix Macaw Tribe had searched for three hours and had found nothing but unfortunely before they can fly back to the home, a huge cage had slammed down and had trapped them inside of it.

"What in the name of Brazil nuts" gasped Lucas, shocked before getting Angry. "OK WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!".

"Oh Lucas- Lucas- Lucas-, when will you every learn" said a evil voice that Lucas immediately recognized.

A male Carrion Crow then landed in front of them and he was wearing a business suit and with a sinister set of armour over it, the breastplate of the armour is engraved with a Neck-tie like ornament and with a giant red cape behind it, he wears a massive horned head-gear of which the horns spit fire and has a extended mechanical stilts on his legs which he uses to appear to be taller.

"Darren" said Lucas, Angrily staring at the Carrion Crow with absolute fury and hate.


	4. Two mysterious people

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will enjoy it. Also if you want your OCs to appear in my own Super Rio Series then please feel free to do so because I am looking forward to seeing your OCs in the series.**

Lucas and the rest of the tribe are still in the cage when Darren had decided to speak again which caused Lucas to get even more angry.

"I wondered where you have been all this time" mocked Darren. "Because to be honest, it has been pretty boring without you".

"Join the club" said Lucas, sarcastically.

"Hang on a minute, you know this guy?" asked Jewel, confused.

"Yep" said Lucas. "Darren and I had a science rivalry when we were teenagers and we tried to be smarter than the other and in the end, I won".

"Only because you cheated!" shouted Darren.

"No I didn't!" shouted back Lucas.

"Oh, yes you did" said Darren.

"How!?" asked Lucas, annoyed.

"You threw my paper work in the river" said Darren.

"No, you threw your paper work into the river in frustration and then decided to try and blame it on me" said Lucas.

"Whatever" said Darren. "You still cheated and you are gonna pay for it".

* * *

A slim figure with a python was watching the whole thing while waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Why are we just standing around for?, can't we just attack him already?" asked a python, annoyed.

"Not yet Samara, we have to wait until Darren is too distracted and that's when we will strike" said the figure.

"Ok" said the python, calming down.

"Don't worry Samara, we will get our chance" said the figure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darren had finished arguing with Lucas and had begun to explain his evil plans.

"You see Lucas, I have build a powerful weapon so powerful in fact that it can destroy an entire forest" said Darren, smiling evilly while showing a huge-canon like weapon.

"Well here is the thing Darren, you may think that you can control that thing but you can't" said Lucas, annoyed.

"That is where you are wrong my dear Lucas, you see I have managed to overcome that possibility by drinking some of this" said Darren, holding a red liquid bottle in his wing.

"WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...DO!" shouted Lucas, furious at the fact that Darren could have drunk such a thing.

"Well, I have just taken a few drops of this bottle which is called _The bottle of_ invincibility" said Darren. "Which means that I can't be harmed".

"Duh, that's why it is called invincibility" said Lucas, sarcastically. "Do you ever read?".

"I would watch my mouth if I were you" said Darren in a dangerously low voice. "It could only get you so far".

"The same could be said about you" said Lucas, smirking as Darren turned his back on him and began to walk away. "You filthy animal".

Darren's face turned red with rage at the insult that Lucas had gave him before turning round to face Lucas who was smirking knowing that anger was Darren's weakness.

"You shouldn't have said that Lucas" said Darren, furiously. "Because now, I am going to tear you apart limb from lim...".

Darren was cut off when he saw a slim figure flying towards him at high speed before kicking him in the stomach which made him go flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Samara, you know what to do" said the figure to the python which nodded before slithering away to Lucas and the others while the figure was busy fighting off Darren.

Then out of nowhere, a male black owl appeared and began punching Darren until he called in his evil henchmen who then fought them while Darren made his quick escape.

"Dammit, he got away" said the black Owl, annoyed as he killed some of Darren's henchmen.

"I know but we have to free the others" said the figure also killing some of Darren's henchmen before seeing the huge-canon like weapon being dragged away.

"Go, I will hold them off" said the black Owl, nodding knowing what the figure wanted to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blu had woken up from being knocked out only to see he was in a strange room that wasn't his own.

"I wonder who lives here" said Blu, shocked before looking down only to see some remains of someone's work papers. "Whoever lives here sure has a lot of work".

Blu then picked up all of the pieces of the work papers off the floor and putting them into a pile next to a wall but something caught his eye which made him keep the rest of the work papers.

Blu then put the rest of the work papers on the floor and began to put them together until he had just found out something astonishing.

"You have gotta be kidding me" said Blu, astonished.


	5. The slim figure vs Darren

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Blu had found something shocking, the black Owl was still fighting over Darren's henchmen while the mysterious slim figure was going after the huge-canon like weapon.

"Allow me to finish these guys off for you?" asked a voice that the black Owl knew well.

"Ok Devil Darkness" said the black Owl, smirking. "Do your thing".

"With pleasure" said Devil Darkness before jumping out of the Black Owl's body only to turn into a bird form and kill all of Darren's henchmen.

"Thanks Devil" said the black Owl as Devil Darkness went back inside his body.

"Your welcome" said Devil Darkness. "I should think that we should help our friend with stopping the canon".

"You read my mind" said the black Owl, agreeing before flying off to help the mysterious slim figure who was now using her Katana's to try and destroy the canon with little effect.

"Oh come on groaned the mysterious slim figure, angrily as she kept on trying to destroy the canon.

"Your weapons can't destroy this" said a voice that made the mysterious slim figure turn to see Darren in his mechanical suit with his laser pointer at the ready. "Nothing can".

"We shall see about that" said the slim figure as she charged at Darren before swinging her Katanas' at him which he dodged but was eventually kicked in the face before getting back up.

Darren then used his laser pointer and fired a deadly laser at the slim figure who dodged it before going onto the counter attack as she continued to try and kill Darren who dodged or blocked her attacks.

The slim figure kept her attack going for a few more minutes before backing off a few feet from Darren and slotting her 2 katana's in the black scabbard that was on her back.

"So, you given up?" asked Darren, smirking evilly.

"You wish" said the slim figure, before getting one of her axes that was hanging off her waist. "I was only getting started".

The fight soon commence once again as the slim figure and Darren kept on dodging or blocking each other's attacks until Darren then got the upper hand when he used his suit to grab the slim figure before turning her round and kicking her away.

"You are so weak for a bird" said Darren, evilly. "And you are very reckless"

"How?" asked the slim figure before Darren then showed that he has her 2 Katana's his wings. "Oh great".

"Hey, need any help?" asked a voice that the slim figure knew very well.

"Jameson, you need to go now!" shouted the slim figure.

"Why?" asked Jameson before he was blown back-wards by a powerful force.

"JAMESON!" shouted the slim figure, shocked before turning round to see that the shot came from the huge-canon like weapon.

"You know, I can feel your anger and your hate" said Darren before breathing in with a evil smile on his face. "And I can smell it too".

"You don't even know me" said the slim figure, angrily facing Darren again.

"That may be true" said Darren, smirking angrily as he prepared to try and kill the slim figure. "Now...DIE!".

"BALLLLL...OFFFFFFF...LIGHHHHTTTTTT!" shouted a voice from above as the slim figure and Darren then immediately got off the huge-canon like weapon just as a huge beam of blue energy struck the canon which then blown up on impact.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samara the python had finally freed Lucas and the others who followed her to safety as they tried to get away from any more potential traps as possible.

"Ok, we should be safe here" said Samara finally after a hour or 2 of running.

"Phew" said Lucas, before dropping down on the ground panting in exhaustion. "I thought that my wings were going to drop off".

"Same here" said Mimi, also falling down to the ground panting before hearing a big loud voice.

"BALLLL...OFFFFF...LIGHHHTTTTTT!" shouted the voice and few seconds later a bright huge blue beam then came straight down before causing a massive explosion.

"What was that?" asked Jewel, confused.

"I have no idea" said Samara, also confused.

* * *

Back with the slim figure, she was laying down on her back struggling to get up when Darren then began walking over to her and soon reached her before putting a Katana near her throat.

"You know" said Darren, smiling evilly. "We could have made such a perfect team".

"I will never join you" said the slim figure, defiantly as she tried to get up but ended up falling back down on her back.

"Well, I guess that this is goodbye" said Darren, manically before pulling the Katana back and swinging it at her neck while the slim figure just closed her eyes waiting for death to take her.

Instead, she hears the sound of metal against metal which made her open her eyes again and look up only to see a male Spix Macaw blocking Darren's Katana with his own.

"You fool, do you know who you are dealing with?" demanded Darren before the male Spix Macaw then punched him away a few feet.

"You do know that it is very disrespectful to hurt a female" said the Spix Macaw, smirking cheekily. "And yes, I do know who I am dealing with".

"Which is?" asked Darren, smiling evilly.

"A big baboon" joked the Spix Macaw which got Darren angry as he grabbed the other Katana off the ground.

"You want a fight?" asked Darren, angrily as he got into a fighting stance. "You got one".

"With pleasure" said the Spix Macaw, grabbing his other Katana out of the black scabbard that was on his back before getting into a fighting stance.


End file.
